Леди Старлайт
Леди Старлайт ( Коллин Мартин, 23 декабря 1975) американский рок-н-ролл диджей, гоу-гоу танцовщица, модный стилист, писатель и артист из Нью-Йорка, Нижнего Ист-Сайда. Она также является MAC PRO визажистом для MAC Cosmetics. Биография Коллин Мартин выросла в северной части Нью-Йорка. После получения степени философии в колледже, она переехала в Нью-Йорк в 2001 году, где приняла участие в Модном Технологическом Институте. Martin любитель рок-истории, и поэтому взяла псевдоним Lady Starlight в честь песни Sweet "Lady Starlight" 2007: Арт выступления с Гагой В начале 2007, Леди Старлайт познакомилась с не открытой поп-звездой Леди Гагой, и помогла ей создать наряды для выступлений. Пара начала сотрудничать в проектах типа "Lady Gaga and the Starlight Revue"- трибьют 70м варьете выступлениям в которых Гага играла на синтезаторе, а Старлайт на ДиДжей установке, двигалась в go-go движения, диско-шары освещали их выступление, и лак для волос поджигался во время их выступлений. Гага охарактеризовала Старлайт в ее выступлениях. "Я никогда действительно не думала, что смогу сделать это арт-выступления до того как я встретила Леди Старлайт" ''Гага признала ее помощь в начале ее карьеры. "Однажды, она Старлайт сказала 'Я не думаю, что то что мы делаем, это просто концерт или поп-шоу. Это арт-выступления. Это не только песни…это искусство.' И однажды, она сказала, что я делала то, что раньше делала она и мы анализировали все и попытались сделать что-то другое. И мы действительно это сделали.''" В октябре 2007, Леди Старлайт и Леди Гага объединили свою любовь к арт-выступлениям, поп-бурлеску, рок-н-роллу, блестящим трусикам, 70м Глэм-року и 80м Хэви-Металл, и создали "New York Street Revival and Trash Dance". В 2008, Леди Старлайт была номинирована в категории "Лучший гоу-гоу танцор и Бурлеск-Артист" и "Лучший женский хард-рок диджей 2008 года" журнала L Magazine. Работа с Леди Гагой *Lady Gaga and the Starlight Revue *Crevettes Films (Режиссёр) *Pop Culture Parking Lot (Режиссёр, монтаж)) *The Monster Ball Tour (Разогрев, 6 июля, 2010 - 27 апреля, 2011) *The Born This Way Ball Tour (Разогрев, 7 июня, 2012 - 11 февраля, 2013) *Lady Gaga Live at Roseland Ballroom (Разогрев, 28 марта - 7 апреля, 2014) *artRAVE: The ARTPOP Ball Tour (Разогрев, 4 мая, 2014 - Table 0-0-04 Lady Starlight's English Disco! 001.jpg|(2004) N39138689865 1269198 4386.jpg|(24 апреля, 2007) 0-0-07 Nic Paone 004.jpg|Nic Paone (26 апреля, 2007) 05-12-07 New York Lady Gaga and Starlight Review at Rebel 001.jpg|(12 мая, 2007) 6-8-07 At St. Jerome Bar 001.png|(8 июня, 2007) 6-28-07 Veronica Ibarra 002.jpg|Veronica Ibarra (28 июня, 2007) 7-7-07 Veronica Ibarra 011.jpg|Veronica Ibarra (7 июля, 2007) 7-7-07 Knitting Factory 001.jpg 0-0-07 Angela Wieland 002.jpg|Angela Wieland (13 июля, 2007) 0-0-07 Angela Wieland 009.jpg 7-16-07 At Joe's Pub 001.jpg|(17 июля, 2007) 8-4-07 Out and about in NYC 001.jpg|(4 августа, 2007) 9-2-07 Chad Johnson 001.jpg|Chad Johnson (2 сентября, 2007) 9-3-07 Extreme Hangover Labor Day Edition Backstage 001.jpg|(3 сентября, 2007) 10-4-07 Slipper Room 004.jpg|Veronica Ibarra (4 октября, 2007) TheLadyGagaRevue (2).jpg|(29 ноября, 2007) 12-31-07 Celebrating New Year 001.jpg|(31 декабря, 2007) 12-31-07 Celebrating New Year 002.jpg 12-31-07 Celebrating New Year 004.jpg 4-2-08 At St Jerome's Nightclub in NYC 001.jpg|(2 апреля, 2008) 12-31-08 Gabe Zapata 012.jpg|Crevettes Films (31 декабря, 2008) 9-13-09 MTV VMA Press Room After Party 001.jpg|(13 сентября, 2009) 5-4-10 The Royalton Hotel MET After Party 002.jpg|(4 мая, 2010) June 8, 2010 005.jpg|(8 июня, 2010) July 2, 2010 001.png|(2 июля, 2010) Lollapalooza 2010.jpg|Lollapalooza (6 августа, 2010) Screen-capture-15.png 9-4-10.jpg|(4 сентября, 2010) Gaga & Lady Starlight.jpg|MTV Video Music Awards (12 сентября, 2010) In Oslo.jpg|(18 октября, 2010) In London 5.jpg|(4 ноября, 2010) 0-0-00 Terry Richardson 005.jpg 0-0-10 Terry Richardson 011.jpg 12-8-10 With fans in Barcelona 004.jpg|(8 декабря, 2010) 12-15-10 leaving O2 arena.jpg|(15 декабря, 2010) 3-25-11 The Fame Monster Ball Tour Backstage 001.jpg|The Monster Ball Tour (25 марта, 2011) 04-16-11 Kennedy CLub gaga and Starlight.jpg|(16 апреля, 2011) 8-15-11 Eric Johnson 027.jpg|MTV VMA's Eric Johnson (15 августа, 2011) 9-10-11 Leaving a Bar in NYC 001.jpg|(10 сентября, 2011) 11-21-11 Lady Gaga and Lady Starlight Barneys.jpg|(21 ноября, 2011) 6-7-12 Backstage meet and greet 001.jpg|(7 июня, 2012) 6-25-12 At Sydney Harbor 001.jpg|(25 июня, 2012) 7-5-12 Out in Melbourne 001.jpeg|(7 июля, 2012) 7-9-12 Leaving Sydney 003.jpg|(9 июля, 2012) 8-29-12 Terry Richardson 001.jpg|(29 августа, 2012) 9-16-12 Attending London Fashion Week 007.jpg|(16 сентября, 2012) 11-6-12 Twitpic 001.jpg|(6 ноября, 2012) 11-11-12 Arriving at Hotel 001.png|(11 ноября, 2012) 12-15-12 Terry Richardson 011.jpg|(15 декабря, 2012) 12-15-12 Terry Richardson 016.jpg 1-14-13 Visiting Born Brave Bus 005.png|(14 января, 2013) 1-21-13 Terry Richardson 011.jpg|(21 января, 2013) 11-10-13 Terry Richardson 018.jpg|(10 ноября, 2013) 3-13-14 At SXSW Festival in Austin 002.jpeg|(13 марта, 2014) 3-31-14 Terry Richardson 013.jpg|(31 марта, 2014) 3-31-14 Terry Richardson 012.jpg 3-31-14 Terry Richardson 002.jpg 5-18-14 Out in Cleveland 001.jpeg|(18 мая, 2014) 5-27-14 LittleMonsters.com 001.jpg|(27 мая, 2014) 6-2-14 Backstage at Viejas Arena in California 001.jpg|(2 июня, 2014) Ссылки *MySpace *FaceBook *YouTube *Twitter *Lady Starlight's Rock'N Roll High School *Metal for Muthas (Радио) Категория:Crevettes Films Категория:Режиссёры Категория:Lady Gaga and the Starlight Revue Категория:Связь с Леди Гагой Категория:DJ Категория:Разогрев